


The Sex Counselor

by BeardAndBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Body Swap, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sketchy doctors with sexualized names, Smut, Therapy, couples therapy, humorous undertones, tropetastictuesday, tropetastictuesday8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeardAndBooty
Summary: Rhett and Link go to couple's counseling and meet with a doctor who has some pretty unorthodox ways of doing things.





	The Sex Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> Tropetastic Tuesday #8 - Body Swap - 2,000-5,000 Words

Couples aren't the only ones who can go to couples counseling. 

Sometimes, best friends can go as well. 

You see, the best of friends, Rhett and Link, had been having a little trouble connecting with each other recently so their wives suggested that both men try therapy to try to help resolve their issues. 

So the two friends took their lovely wive's advice to heart and made the appointment. 

Which brings us to now... 

 

The blonde giant, known as Rhett, stands just outside of the silver, stainless steel revolving doors of a tall, white building. He looks down at the single white business card in his hand, anxiously looking over the name on the card, making sure it matches with the name on the building. 

The name on the card that matched with the name on the sleek black plaque attached to the side of the building, read:

_**Doctor Steele P. Ness** _

_**Specialist Of Relationships/ Sex Coach** _

 

 _This looks like the place._ Rhett thought about this entire situation over in his head. 

Were they really about to do this? I mean, it was couple's counseling. On one hand, there is no harm in trying something new and if it will resolve the problems they have been having then why not do it. But on the other hand, it was couple's counseling. 

The tall blonde had soon been interrupted out of his thoughts when his friend, the young, spunky brunette man, Link, came walking up to him. 

"Hey", Link announced as he joined his friend by his side. "Are you ready to do this?" 

Rhett would be the first to admit that he was nervous. He had never been to therapy before and he didn't quite know what to expect. But then he looked over at Link, and once he saw that reassuring smile he knew that everything would be okay. 

The dark haired man led the way through the steel revolving doors of the building, pushing his way into the reception area. 

Rhett followed closely behind. 

The two men had made the short walk across the room, over to the receptionist. 

Separated by a sliding door made of, assuming bulletproof glass, sat a young and blonde receptionist, typing precariously at a computer. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail and she wore a grey blazer with a plain white t-shirt underneath. 

When the dark haired man approached the window, he immediately caught the girl's attention. 

The young girl looked up and spoke with a bit of a southern belle tone of voice. "Can I help you?" 

The young girl could not sound the least bit interested in what either of the two men had to say or wanted. 

It was almost like she couldn't care less. Which was understandable. I mean, she was just a receptionist, after all. 

A receptionist; the only job that's actually worse than waitressing. 

Link smiled and nodded anyways. He gestured between him and Rhett, who was standing closely behind him. "We have an one o'clock appointment today".

The receptionist continued to type. "May I ask with who?". Her voice was laced with disinterest and slight sarcasm. She pulled up something on the computer screen in front of her, no doubt, probably a list of all of the appointments today.

Link was suddenly at a lost. He had no idea who they were supposed to be meeting with.

Rhett saw the worried look on his buddy's face as he reached in his back pocket and checked over the name once again.

"The appointment is with a Doctor Steele P. Ness". Rhett spoke over his friend's shoulder to the girl behind the window.

Rhett smiled at Link as he simply slid the small business card back into his back pocket.

The young girl began typing again. "Names?", she asked, sounding the least bit interested at all.

"Link Neal", Link chimed in.

"Rhett McLaughlin", Rhett added. He looked over at Link and smiled.

The girl continued to type before finally acknowledging the two men before her. "Ahh. Yes". She turned her attention towards both men. "Mr. P. Ness has been expecting you".

Link nodded his head in agreement. "Great. Thank you". He smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks". Rhett smiled.

The young girl ended the conversation with a simple "you're welcome" before sliding the little glass window closed.

 

The two men instantly made their way over to another door leading the way into a long and brightly lit hallway. 

The corridor had various rooms on either side and the two men simply bypassed them all as they eventually came to the right room they were supposed to be in. 

Soft music played as the two men approached the door. 

The music was nothing specific; purely instrumental. But still enough to completely weird out both men. 

Rhett had pulled the small business card out from his back pocket, once again checking the name on the card, making sure the name matched up with the name on the door. 

Matching with the name on the card with the name on the door, read: 

_**Dr. Steele P. Ness** _

_**Specialist Of Relationships/ Sex Coach** _

 

Link soon turned back to the tall man behind him before entering the room. 

"You ready?". Link asked, looking for reassurance. 

"It's now or never", Rhett confirmed. 

Link giggled. "You say the same thing whenever you're on your way to the bathroom". 

Rhett just smiled and nodded along at Link's joke. 

Link had turned around and placed a hand directly the the shiny silver door handle and began to turn it, opening the door. 

"Hello". The dark haired man annouced as both men made their way into the room, making their presence known. 

The two men stepped into the dimly lit room, immediately being overcome with the scent of lilac and...  _Pot?!_

_What kind of doctor was this?!_

The room was a fairly decent size. There was large area rug, with a bold geometric print, that sat in the middle of the room. It looks to be more of a black and white chevron pattern. There was also a large black sitter sofa, adjacent to the wall at the far end of the room. 

But there was something weird about this situation. And no it wasn't the various candles, the sort of eerie atmosphere, or the smell of pot in the air. What was weird was the muscular, bearded, dark-haired, surprisingly handsome man sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles... Meditating? 

Soft "Oms" and "Ahs" slowly escaped past the man's delicate, plump lips. 

Rhett looked over at Link, confused. 

Link looked over at Rhett, confused. 

Who was this guy? Was he the doctor? 

"Hello?". Link spoke, his voice almost a whisper. 

 

The strange man opened one eye, becoming known to the other people in the room. He opened both eyes as he relaxed his arms into his lap.  

Link continued. "We're Rhett and Link. We have an appointment". 

"At one o'clock", Rhett added. 

The man briskly got up from his criss-crossed position on the floor. He wore baggy pants that had a bold, geometrical pattern all over them, and he had on a brown vest that he wore opened, giving anyone around him the sight of his smooth, muscular chest. He had a necklace hanging around his neck that looked like a tiny dreamcatcher and he was also barefoot. 

"Please to meet you", the man spoke in a deep, raspy voice. "Allow me to introduce myself; Steele. Dr. Steele P. Ness". The man took a bow before the two men. "At your service". 

Rhett and Link exchanged looks between each other. 

_What kind of hippy doctor did their wives send them too?_

Steele looked between the two men, and he knew they were concerned. "Don't worry. I assure you I am a professional with three degrees in the arts of love and relationships"

"What's the third one?", Link asked. 

"Sex", Steele stated bluntly.  

Rhett's eyes went wide. A sex coach? Him and Link just have trouble deciding on what to have for lunch, I'm pretty sure they don't need to talk about that with someone who helps guys who can't get it up. 

"If you gentleman will please-", Steele gestured over at the black leather sofa for the two men to sit down on. "Please take a seat so we can get started, shall we". 

Rhett and Link made their way over to the couch and sat down. They watched as the doctor held a bundle of green herbs in his hand and slowly moved it over one of the candle's flames. 

"What is that for?" Rhett questioned. 

Steele slowly waved the lit herbs all over the room as he spoke in a gentle whisper. "It's sage. Used to create a calming presence" 

Rhett nodded his head as he looked back to Link sitting next to him. He was still unsure about this whole situation. 

"Now", Steele whispered. He stood in front of the two men as he slowly removed his vest. "Are we all ready to feel each other?". He smiled a mischievous grin. 

_Feel what now?!_

Link looked over at Rhett than to the doctor. "Uhm... We were told you could help us resolve conflicts", Link clarified. "We really aren't here to feel anything or anyone... Especially. Not... You" 

Steele chuckled. "Of course I don't expect you to feel me. I'm just the guide" 

A sudden wave of relief washed over the two men. 

"But you will be feeling each other", Steele stated. Panic, set in again. "What now?". Link was confused. 

_What exactly does 'feel each other' mean? Is it what one would think it means because they're just friends and that's not happening?_

 

Before anyone could protest, Steele immediately jumped into Rhett's lap, staddling him. 

"Oof", Rhett groaned from the sudden man in his lap. 

Steele had muttered something in Italian, right in the tall blonde's face than did the exact same thing to Link after jumping in his lap. 

Soon, both men were unconscious... And when they woke up...  

 

 

**Rhett's POV (In Link's Body):**

 

 When Rhett had regained consciousness, he didn't quite know where he was or what was happening. 

He groaned in agony, instantly catching the attention of the doctor. 

"Ahh, you're up". Steele had turned to the man on the couch. "Are you ready?". He crouched down in front of the man, placing his hands on the knees of the other man. 

"What's happening?". Rhett asked, confused. 

Steele stood back up to his feet. "Oh Rhett, why don't you take a look around the room and-", he paused for a moment. "And yourself". 

Rhett grew even more confused. 

 _Look at myself?_ Rhett thought. What the hell did that mean? He already knew what he looked like. 

But he had decided to look down anyways. More so, to make sure he was still wearing pants. 

_This doctor was really weird, so one can't be too careful._

When Rhett looked down at himself, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. But not as much as when he looked next to himself. 

Rhett turned his head to the side and... Saw himself. Or at least his body. He appeared to still be unconscious and he wasn't sure if he should try to wake himself up or not. 

"What the hell did you do to me?". Rhett screamed as he turned back to the doctor. He struggled to understand just how his current situation was actually possible. He was not in his body. He was... He was in Link's. 

_What the hell kind of doctor did their wives send them too?_

"Now Rhett". Steele spoke in a soft voice. He brought his hands together and held them to his chest. "Are you ready?" 

Rhett shook his head vigorously. "Not a chance in hell. You change me back this instant!" 

"I can't do that", Steele stated. 

"Why not?!"

Steele let out a hard breath. "Because the spell is already in progress and once a spell has taken effect it is too late to stop it. You'll have to go through with it, no matter what" 

"Well, I didn't ask you to put a spell on me", Rhett clarified. 

"But yet you did come to me for help". Steele held his arms behind his back as he leaned in towards Rhett. "Now. You will follow my instructions and see it through. Got it?" 

_What choice did he have?_

Rhett huffed out a breath. "I guess if I have too" 

"Wonderful", Steele spoke. 

Rhett rested his hands, or Link's hands, in his lap. "What do I do?" 

Steele looked to the man on the couch. "In order to break the curse, you must make yourself cum". He explained. "Just grab your dick and go from there" 

"Mine? Or Link's?". Rhett asked, searching for clarification. 

Steele spoke. "Well, you're in Link, so yeah, his. Which is currently yours at the moment". 

Rhett thought about it for a second. Was he really about to jerk off his best friend while he was said friend for the time being. 

This was difficult. Although it's not like, Rhett had never seen Link's cock before, because he had. Multiple times. But those times it was only for a brief second. Like those times in locker rooms or when they had to change in the office they share together when they were getting ready for a GMM episode. 

Rhett knew that he could never be Link. He knew that he loved being tall and blonde and good looking. He liked the feeling of being his 6'7 self and have everyone literally look up to him. 

Call him selfish, but being super tall made him feel like a strong and powerful man. Like a king who could rule the entire world. 

So he had decided to just suck it up and jerk himself, as Link, off. 

It was literally the only way he could feel like himself again.

Rhett stood up from the couch so he can get his pants off. Link's tight, red skinny jeans. He slid the jeans down to rest at his knees before sitting back down on the couch. 

He reached into the black cotton briefs and immediately felt a dick. 

Link's dick. 

Rhett was a little ashamed to admit it but Link's dick was actually bigger than his own. But only about two inches bigger. 

Rhett's dick was seven inches. Link's dick was nine inches. 

And Link's dick was utterly flawless too. With the exception of two small freckles located on the southwest side of his shaft, adjacent to his balls. 

Rhett began a slow and steady pump. He slid his hand, up and down, the long shaft, feeling himself get hard with each and every stroke. 

To tell you the truth, Rhett kind of loved the way his hand wrapped perfectly around Link's dick. 

It was almost as if Link's dick had been made especially for Rhett's big, strong hand. 

Rhett had made himself fully aroused now, and he continued to stroke his long and magnificent cock. He spit in his hand a few times, making it easier to jerk himself off. 

A mix of saliva and precum now covered his hand as he continued with the task at hand. 

After a few minutes pass, Rhett soon felt himself on the edge of release. He began to vigoriously stroke himself, trying to get himself to his climax, and he did. 

A sticky, white liquid soon came spraying out of Link's cock, covering his hand, lap, and even some droplets landing on his shirt. 

Steele immediately walked over to the panting man on the couch. "Perfect". He nodded his head along as he waved his right hand in front of the man's face, once again making him unconscious. 

 

 

**Link's POV (In Rhett's body):**

When Link had regained consciousness, he was instantly a lot more aware of his surroundings and everything around him. 

He took notice of everything, almost immediately. He had noticed his position on the couch, the shirtless but still reasonably attractive doctor, and even himself sitting next to him on the same couch, holding his dick. 

 _What the hell?!_ Link was in the same confused state of mind as Rhett had been. He had no idea what was happening. Or what did happen. 

Steele looked over at him, immediately catching his gaze. 

"Are you ready?". Steele asked. 

Link looked around him before back at Steele. "Ready for what? Why am I Rhett?". 

Steele explained everything in full. "As a way for the two of you to get to know each other better, I casted a spell on the two of you that would allow for you guys to temporarily switch bodies in an effort to know what it is like to be that person". 

 _Still confused?_ Link thought. 

"I'm still confused", Link stated, voicing his thoughts. 

Steele leaned in close to Link. "Look, if you just follow my instructions than you will be back in your own body in no time". He explained clearly, having already lost all of his patience with Rhett. 

Link had always been the better rule follower. "What do I have to do?" 

Steele smiled as he stood back up to his feet. "It's simple, really. All you have to do is make yourself cum" 

Link nodded his head. 

 _I guess if I have too._ Link thought. 

Besides, this wouldn't be the first time he was seeing Rhett's dick. In fact, the first time Link remembers seeing Rhett's dick was actually just a few months ago when he had walked in on him in the shower at Mythical Entertainment. It wasn't on purpose. He just really had to use the bathroom and didn't realize Rhett was still in there washing himself off from the ten gallons of slime that was dumped all over him. 

Although, accidental or not, it didn't change the fact that Rhett had a very nice penis. 

Link wasted no time and immediately pulled down the blue jeans to rest at his knees. 

Since Rhett was never really partial on wearing any underwear on Wednesdays, he didn't have to worry about that. 

Link immediately grabbed Rhett's dick in his hand and began a gentle stroke. 

Sure, Rhett's dick may have been slightly smaller than his, but the man still had one hell of a cock. 

Although, Link was surprised to find out that Rhett manscapes. Rhett had told Link that he goes to this one spa and gets waxed once a month but Link had always thought that Rhett was talking about his legs, not his balls. 

After a few seconds, Link could already feel himself getting hard. He quickened his pace as he tightened his grip on the dick in his hand. 

Long, steady strokes, up and down, the marvellous cock of his best friend, Link had soon brought himself to his peak before spilling over into his hand. 

Link let go of the dick he was holding as he examined his hand. He splayed out his hand as cum began to drip between his fingers. 

"Good job". Steele walked over to the man on the couch and with a wave of his hand, the man was once again, unconscious. 

 

* * *

 

 

The two men had awoken once again. 

This time, everything was back to normal. Rhett was back to his tall and blonde self and Link was back being the dorky, glasses wearing brunette he was always met to be. 

Rhett looked over at Link. Never had he felt more relieved to see his best friend next to him, and he knew Link had felt the same. 

The two men had stood up from the couch, only to freeze in one place when the doctor walked back into the room. 

Steele stood before the two men, and smiled. "I must say, you two were good. You're free to go". 

Neither men took no more time to make friendly chit-chat. They both just got the hell out of there as fast as they could manage. 

 

 

Walking out the front of the building, and across the parking lot, to the car, Rhett had reached a hand up and placed it onto Link's shoulder. He briskly spun the other man around to face him. 

"What is it?", Link asked as he looked up at the other man and pushed up his glasses. 

"I just wanted to say that-", Rhett slowly drifted off. 

"Yes?", Link asked once again, worry starting to grow inside of him. 

"I just wanted you to know that I know you have a bigger dick than me and I'm perfectly fine with that". Rhett looked over at his friend. 

Link couldn't help his smile. "Well", he said as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I just want to let you know that I'm perfectly fine having a bigger dick than you". 

Link smiled a cheeky grin, causing Rhett to grab him and give him a long and passionate kiss. 

Link pulled away before narrowing his eyes at Rhett. "What was that for?" 

Rhett smiled. "Nothing" 

Link began walking to the car and immediately felt a large, strong hand hit his ass. He yelped out a slight squeal before turning back to Rhett. 

The tall blonde had a particular cheeky grin on his face. 

"What was that for?", Link asked. 

Rhett didn't respond to his question. All he had said, really excited, was, "Race you to the car". 

Link had watched Rhett sprint away from him towards the car. And he smiled. "You're on, McLaughlin" 

 

 

_I think it's fair to say that any issues that the two men did have were now resolved._

 

 


End file.
